


A little taste

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [34]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70's Roger, F/M, Unprotected Sex, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: Roger enjoys cleaning up his own messes...
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221674
Kudos: 12





	A little taste

You just couldn’t wait. Before the lift pinged to the top floor, you and Roger had each managed to shed half of your clothes, leaving them strewn inside the compartment as you continued your journey to his room.

“Since when did you stay in penthouse suites, Roger?” you giggled, allowing yourself to be dragged along behind him. 

“It was only a matter of time!”

The pair of you scurried along the red-carpeted hallway towards the very end where a set of magnificent white doors stretched up to the ceiling. Roger slipped the key into the lock and gave them a shove, then, suddenly, you were surrounded by marble, velvet and gold opulence.

After punting off your heels at the door, you made it as far as the table in the centre of the lounge, before you turned back to him, wearing a look of absolute awe. Pulling him close by the belt loops on his trousers, you pressed your nose to his. “This is far too clean for you,” you said.

“Why’s that then?” Roger asked, snapping the waistband of your underwear. 

“Because you’re filthy. Utterly repulsive. A lousy scoun—”

Roger hushed you with another clumsy, tequila-tainted kiss. And he wouldn’t let up enough for you to mumble out the rest of your comeback. He was hellbent on having you as soon as possible; with as little chatter as possible.

He backed you up to a chaise longue that sat beside the window, and soon enough, you were on your back with Roger tugging at your knickers.

He looked pleased with himself when he realised they were soaked. Even more pleased when you eagerly started rubbing your clit for him, putting on a show with your legs in the air. He cursed under his breath, making quick work of his trousers and his underwear, leaving him exposed in front of you. Hovering closer, the giddy excitement caused him to collapse on top of you, and before you knew it, he was inside you. Filling you. Moving you.

Roger’s hips rolled against yours; slowly at first, just to gauge how much you were ready to play along with this.

A few strangled sighs told him everything he needed to know, sending sparks flying in his eyes. You got a head start, but the sensation of his cock opening you up so deliberately and deliciously was enough to jolt your body closer to the brink with each gentle thrust… Then, he sped up.

“God, you feel incredible, sweetheart.” He relished the feeling of you tensing around him as sheer, unbridled pleasure grabbed you. He swore it wouldn’t be long before he followed suit. Even the aftershocks of your orgasm gripped him and quickened his own release with every sloppy effort. 

And you loved the way Roger’s eyes fluttered closed when he was close. “Are you gonna come for me, Roger?”

“Yes. Where do you want it, sweetheart?” he gasped, sinking his face against your neck.

As brief as round one always was, you knew the real fun lay ahead of you; and you knew Roger loved cleaning up his own mess. Filled with the promise of what was to come, you told him exactly where you wanted it and hiked your legs high around Roger’s shoulders. “I want it all inside me,” you moaned. “Don’t waste a fucking drop.”

Roger hunched over you as his thrusts grew ragged. Those guttural grunts of his fluttered through you making you drain him of every last drop of cum he had left. And when he was spent, his arms buckled. In an exhausted heap on top of you, he stole a second to regain his composure. But, trying to equalise his breathing only made him revel in your scent, and that swiftly turned into his lips caressing your neck. Tenderly at first. But after a while, those kisses turned to biting and sucking and licking and nipping, priming you for round two. Lower and lower still. Until Roger found himself on the floor, kneeling between your thighs and lapping away at the delicate skin between them.

Stopping just shy of your cream-filled snatch, Roger gazed up at you with drowsy eyes and a smug grin, waiting for your lead.

“Round two?” You purred.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, sweetheart,” he grinned.

He wasn’t going to tease you. He could draw out fucking you for much longer the second time around, but right now, he was a man on a mission. No messing around. Two broad strokes with the flat of his tongue and then his tongue dipped inside you for a split second.

“Push it out for me.”

“Only if you let me taste it,” you smirked, trying to force out a mouthful of Roger’s thick, hot seed, directly on to his tongue.

You heard him murmur as he lapped it up and kept it in his mouth, missing a few drops that beaded down his chin. Lips pursed and carrying that precious cargo, he moved up to straddle you again. He leaned down to kiss you and impart his gift. Every swipe of his tongue transferred just a bit more cum into your mouth, and some even spilt from the sides, but Roger was thorough. He teased every salty little droplet back to your mouth, and you returned the favour. Both of you relishing it until he was well on his way to giving you yet another load to enjoy.


End file.
